


Stoned

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked:prompt: Captain Canary + one of them is really high on painkillers/medication and start being cute/saying nice things to the other, the rest of the team finds it really funny (and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned

Stoned

xXx

“You’re so cute.” Sara muttered the morphine taking full effect.

“Thank, try to keep that in mind when the drugs aren’t enough anymore.” Leonard replied, taking her hand as he took a seat beside her hospital bed. 

“I love you.” she continued, voice giving away how loopy she was. 

“I love you too, now just try to relax. Get some rest.” 

“Okay.” she agreed with a perky flourish. She nestled down on the bed and Leonard thought that was the end of it. He should have known better. 

“Lenny!” she exclaimed suddenly and he jumped as she whipped her head toward him. “We’re gonna be parents, Lenny.” 

“I know Sara that’s why we’re here, in the maternity ward.” he replied in his usually sarcastic way. Panic set in as he watched tears pool in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re happy right? You want this too?” 

Leonard relaxed. “Yes, Sara, I’m happy. I’m always happy with you.”  

“Okay.” she replied as if she hadn’t just been on the verge of tears. Leonard smiled. 

“Okay.” he replied, laying a kiss on her hand. 

“Leonard?” 

“Yes Sara?”

“You’re gonna be such a good dad.”

His smile grew more strained but it was no less sincere.he got up from his seat and slid into the bed next to her, holding her close as they waited for their daughter to come into the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
